


The Ruins of Novigrad

by trinuil



Series: The Drabble Games - Fic Collection [8]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse, Blood, Cheating, Cussing, F/M, Kissing in the Rain, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Swearing, Swordfighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 07:57:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13430361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trinuil/pseuds/trinuil
Summary: Requested by anon on tumblr:  Hello! Sorry if this is horrible but can you please write something like geralt and the reader fight and he hits her? I love your writing so much and im sorry if the description is horrible :P





	The Ruins of Novigrad

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by anon on tumblr: Hello! Sorry if this is horrible but can you please write something like geralt and the reader fight and he hits her? I love your writing so much and im sorry if the description is horrible :P

“That was quite the experience”, Dandelion chuckled leaning back against the headboard of the bed.

You smirked shimmying back into your pants.

“Off so soon?”, he asked turning onto his side to watch you dress.

“Hm. I have a task that needs tending”, you said nonchalantly as you buckled your boots before proceeding to draw the strings of your chemise. 

“I must say, Y/n, the last thing I was expecting was to find you at my door today. And I certainly didn’t expect _this_ ”, he said gesturing to now ruined bedding.

“Well, you must take life as it comes Dandelion”, you said with a half smile while strapping on your two swords and hooking your weapons pouch around your waist.

“It was worth the wait”, he with a grin.

“You’re getting a little sentimental”, you laughed as you headed for the door, “That’s not the Dandelion I know. Thank you for entertaining me tonight, I did quite enjoy myself”, you said as you bowed teasingly while holding the door open, “I bid you a pleasant night”, with that you shut the door before he could quip back at you.

You hurried down the steps of the tavern. The Rosemary and Thyme was packed as it usually is at this hour, people were chattering, glasses were clinking and drunken fools roughhousing. You squeezed past the crowd and threw the door open to step into the cool night air that shrouded Novigrad. 

Letting out a sigh you reached for a crumpled piece of paper in your back pocket and studied the writing again. Alright then, you made your way to the stables at the back of the tavern and payed the stable boy half a farthing before untying your horse from the hitching rail.

“Had your fill, Zaccio?”, you asked fondly as you stroked his sleek black mane, “We should get there before sunrise if we get going now”.

Leading him outside, you hopped on to the saddle and kicked him to a gallop. You could only hope that the fair weather holds up till you reach your destination. Soon, Novigrad was behind you, along with Dandelion and the events that unfurled in his room. You didn’t have time to ponder the morality of your actions, you had a contract to see to and that village being threatened by fleders won’t defend itself. With that thought, you urged Zaccio to move faster into the night.

* * *

~a week later~

“I didn’t need your help!”, you snapped furiously as you sheathed your sword. 

The rain had picked up was now falling in torrents all around you, the night sky was pitch black with no sign of the moon or stars. Cold rain washed away the blood on your skin and pelted the bodies of the dead Wyverns scattered among the ruins in the forest of Novigrad. 

Your angry eyes stared aggressively at the witcher before you. 

“Clearly”, he said beckoning to the gash on your forearm.

You quickly pulled down the sleeve of your soaking wet chemise to cover it. You huffed in annoyance, this meant nothing. You were perfectly alright. Pushing past him, you made your way to the nearby shrubbery and whistled for Zaccio. The Wyverns had spooked him and he had bolted in this direction. You slicked back your drenched hair and tried again.

“He can’t hear you over the rain, Y/n”, Geralt said walking up behind you. 

You sighed in frustration, you would rather not go trekking through the forest on foot at night. Especially in this weather when your senses weren’t at their best. But you would have to in order to retrieve your horse and escape the company of Geralt before he offered to give you a ride on Roach. 

“Y/n wait”, he grabbed your arm and pulled you out of the shrubbery with more force than was necessary. You gasped as his fingers pushed into the flesh wound on your arm. He quickly let go and you stumbled back a little.

“We need to talk”, he said in a tone that carried a sharp note of intimidation which was clear even over the rain. 

“Can’t this wait till we get out of this fucking deluge?”, you asked indignantly. 

Your eye were drawn to his fingers as they twitched at his side, his gaze was fixed over your shoulder.

“What ar-”, he pushed you out of the way as a wounded Wyvern staggered to its feet and launched itself in your direction with a bloodcurdling screech. You drew your own sword in a flash but Geralt had his sword buried to the hilt in its chest. 

He kicked the corpse away as he pulled his sword out.

You held your head high and refused to thank him, “Well, that looks to be about the last of it. If you’ll excuse me, I have elsewhere to be”.

“Would “elsewhere” be a certain tavern?”, his yellow feline eyes gleamed in the dark. 

You glared at him, “What are you getting at?”.

“Don’t play coy, Y/n. You know exactly what I mean”, he took a few steps towards you.

“Is that why you’re in Novigrad?”, he prodded, his smooth voice dripping with accusation, “To be Dandelion’s bed warmer?”.

“Careful, Geralt”, you warned through gritted teeth.

He chuckled bitterly, “So, this is what you do now...tell me, do you at least demand a few coppers for spreading your legs for these poor bastards?”.

Out of sheer, unbridled fury you swung your sword at him, fully aiming you hurt him. But of course he easily countered your blow with his own sword. You didn’t back down, you put all your weight behind your sword attempting to break his defense. Barring your teeth, you glared into his equally furious eyes, how dare he slight you so? _Who the fuck does he think he is?_

“Did I offend you?”, he bit out as he carefully deflected your sword and gave you slight, but powerful nudge that sent you toppling over. You braced yourself as you hit the muddy ground. You scrambled to your feet and tightened your grip on your sword and readied yourself to attack again. This was not over.

“You have _no right_ to speak to me in that way”, you tried to steady your voice as angry tears trickled down your cheeks. At least in the rain, he wouldn’t be able to tell you were crying. Frustrated with yourself, you hurled yourself forward and met his sword with your own. A few minutes passed as you parried and delivered vicious blows as if you were fighting for your life. Geralt didn’t go easy on you either, his blows matched yours, they were equally harsh. You weren’t in Kaer Morhen anymore with your training swords, parrying with Geralt in the middle of summer. 

You saw an opportunity and aimed for his shoulder, he dodged and grabbed the arm you were wielding your sword with, “Let go of me!”, you shrieked.

“I’m sure yelling that at a Striga would prove most effective”, he sneered as he let you fall on your knees. 

You hung your head trying to hide your distraught expression, “Get away from me”.

“Not until you tell me why you fucked my friend”, he said squatting down in front of you. Not a single word left your lips, you didn’t owe him anything. Clearly annoyed, he roughly grabbed your jaw in your hand and directed your gaze at him, “We could be here all night, Y/n. Whatever it takes, I’m getting what I want”.

“What do you want Geralt? An explanation or my subordination?”, you asked between quiet sobs. Thunder rumbled in the distance. He didn’t reply but you saw his domineering demeanor break for a second at your words before he settled back into it. 

“Pity, your skills with a sword aren’t as sharp as your tongue. But I’m sure Dandelion had no complaints”.You grabbed your sword swung at him to which he dodged with a roll to the side. Without stopping you jumped to your feet to take advantage of his moment of vulnerability, and with some luck, you disarmed him. 

Stepping on his sword that lay in the mud you glowered at him, “I’m not coming back with you”, he ran a hand through his wet hair and watched you intently, “The men I sleep with are none of your concern!”.

“Dandelion does concern me”, he said loudly as he stood up.

You laughed cynically, “What’s the matter Geralt? Not so fun when the tables are turned, is it?”. The White Wolf, lowered his eyebrows trying to understand what you meant.

“You’re a callous, brute of man, Geralt”, you berated stepping closer to him, you wanted him to see you so that he knew just how much you meant the words you spoke, “You can fuck all the women in the world and nothing could fill the empty shell of a man you are.”, his eyes watched your lips form every word, “You will _never_ know love”.

And just like thunder, his rough hand cracked against the soft flesh of your cheek. 

For the umpteenth time that night, you found yourself on your back in the muddy ground of the ruins. Your ears rang and your head protested as you sat up. Without looking at him you smirked rubbing your temple, _“Did I offend you_?”.

He said nothing. Your fingers gently rubbed your bruised cheek as you waited for your blurry vision to clear up, “Just leave me be”, you whispered. You knew he heard it.

But what you didn’t know was to expect his reaction. He was at your side in seconds and soon he was claiming your lips in a frenzy. You pushed back against his chest, appalled and bewildered by his actions. Instead of backing off, he pushed you back on the ground and straddled your hips to keep you pinned down. Your attempts at insults were muffled by his aggressive kisses and finally to still your hands he pinned them at your sides. His kisses were not gentle, not like the kissed he used to bestow upon you, no..they were full of _want_ and _desire_. 

After a few moments, when you had ceased your thrashing, he abruptly broke the kiss.

“Fuck you”, you snapped at him.

He smirked back at you, not unkindly, but... _satisfied_.

“I am not a whore”, you said pained, “And I am certainly not your whore”. 

“You never were”, he said softly. 

“You made me feel like one”, you said avoiding his gaze. 

“I see”.

“No you don’t see. I can’t spend another night, waiting... _hoping_ that you would come back home to me”, you closed your eyes.

“You know that the other women mean nothing to me”, he said calmly.

“Well, it means something to me”, you said looking back at him, “I can’t be who you want me to be, Geralt”.

“You’re wrong, you’re exactly who I need you to be”, he said cupping your bruised cheek in his hand.

You flinched away from his touch.

Sighing he shook his head, “You’re right about one thing though. Nothing any woman can offer me can fill this empty shell”. You sniffled at his words.

“But I _do_ know love. I have felt it before and it was enough to fill me to the brim”, he said leaning forward. He placed his hands on the ground on either side of your head and shifted his weight to kneel over you. His body sheltered you from the incessant pelting of rain drops, you glanced at him to see him smiling down at you, “I have felt love for you and I have felt your love for me”.

You didn’t smile back, you were hurt and you’ve been hurting for years, this just wan’t something that was easily solved.

“At least..I used to feel your love”, the guilt and apprehension was stark across his features, “If I have ruined what’s between us, it’s because I was a fool”. Gently, lifting a hand off the ground, he ran the backs of his fingers along your jaw, “I don’t want to lose you”.

You hesitated to answer, “Striking me didn’t work in your favor”.

The look in his eyes said he knew that there was nothing he could say to mend that now, “I’m sorry”. He rested his forehead on yours while slowly wrapping his arms around you. And you let him. 

“I understand. Only because hearing about you and Dandelion made me realize that I don’t want another man touching you, looking at you with sordid thoughts”.

You smirked, at least you know you had gotten through to him. That’s all you wanted. For him to feel you what you felt and acknowledge the fact that it was not okay.

Smacking his hand away from your face, you pushed him off of you and rolled him onto his back and straddled him. Now you were the one leaning in, “Say it”, you commanded as he looked at you confused.

You hand closed around his throat which only made the witcher smirk, “Say that you will always come to me to sate your...”, you bucked your hips against his and smiled, “needs”.

“I swear to come to you”.

“ _Only me_ ”, you said rocking your hips back and forth as you pulled your chemise over your head and let it hit the ground with a wet splat. You were more than pleased when his feline eyes dilated and wandered over your body, watching how the streams of rainwater ran between the valley of your breasts. At opportune moments, when lightning flashed, he could see every detail, every imperfection of your beautiful body. 

“What are you waiting for?”, you asked placing his hands on your hips, he immediately tightened his grip, fingers digging into soft flesh. 

“Ooh!”, you chirped as you felt him stir in his britches, “that was quick”.

“What did you expect, you’ve been gone for months”, he said pushing your hips down against him.

“Hm. Well, you and I both know you can do with me”.

“No, I can’t”, he said rolling you onto your back again. His lips found yours again in an instant and this time you kissed back with just as much urgency and heat. He broke the kiss and began dropping hot, soppy kissed down your neck, stopping once at the crook of your neck to sink his teeth into your skin, eliciting a deep moan from you. One of his hands was busy circling one of your pert nipples, pulling at the bud as he kept suckling at your neck, making you crazy. 

“I will not be gentle, Y/n”, he said against your hot skin, “You don’t deserve to be taken gently...not tonight”. 

“I don’t want you to be gentle”, you panted slightly as your fingers worked to free him from the weapons on his back and loosen his armor. You tossed them to the side while he quickly pulled off his tunic and gloves. Kicking off you boots, you raised your hips as he swiftly pulled your pants off. 

Without warning, his hand cupped your womanhood and gave it a firm squeeze, “I want you to know, Y/n that this wet little cunt of yours belongs to me”.

You closed your eyes in bliss at the contact to which he gave it another abrupt squeeze willing you to look at him, “Understand? It’s mine and mine alone”. You nodded in ecstasy while trying not to rock into his hand. He let go and undid the lace on his pants and pushed them down, letting his cock free. You reached for it, wanting to feel it in your hands again, to taste it, but before you could he shoved your hand away. Instead grabbed your calves and placed your legs over his shoulders and lined himself with your entrance. Before he entered you, he dipped his fingers into your slick, fleshy folds and smirked deviously, “You’re so wet for me”, you moaned arching your back, pumping your hips to meet his fingers. He let you continue for a while, enjoying your frantic desperation, your longing for him, then he held your hip down while he fingered that spot that makes you scream his name.

“You want me don’t you? You’re so ready for me, but I want to hear you say it. Y/n”, he lowered his face between your legs and dragged his tongue from the start of your cunt to the top of your navel. You were whimpering with need, “Geralt...”.

“Do you want me to leave you here in the forest, dirty, naked and unsated?”, he threatened.

“N-no”, you whimpered as he withdrew his hand.

“Then beg for it, like you made me beg for you”, he nuzzled your neck as the tip of his cock probed your folds, his beard was deliciously rough against your skin.

You wrapped your arms around him, “Please Geralt, I need you to fill me. Fill me to the hilt, take me!”, you plead at the very brink of madness.

He let out a long drawn out groan as he sheathed himself in you. The sensation of finally being full was enough to have you spasming around his impressive girth, but you reigned yourself in intent on enjoying this for a while longer. 

Once he felt like he was in control again, he opened his eyes to reveal a deep primal, animalistic lust in them, “I want to hear my name on those sinful lips, no one else’s”, he growled. With that he pulled out and slammed into you with such ferocity that it shook you to the core. Placing his hands on the ground, he steadied himself before pulling out and ramming into you over and over, making you lose your capacity for though and leaving you completely at his mercy. 

“Geralt..oohh..”, you tried and failed. The only thing you could manage were ecstatic cries, aimed at the thundering skies as you threw your head back, arched your hims, and let out unbridled shrieks praising every god and goddess your mind could think of for this wondrous rapture. 

“This feel good?”, he grunted, “What do you want Y/n? Harder? Faster?”, he drawled in your ear, you could only claw at his back and moan his name.

“Faster it is then”, he chuckled as his cock stirred inside you with painful lust, “On your hands and knees”, he said pulling out abruptly.

He helped you turn around, you laid your hands in the mud and raised your bum upto him, willing him to fill you again.

He mounted you without ceremony, he thrust into you as he balled a fist in your hair and pulled your head back, “I can’t hear my name, Y’n”.

“Geralt! Ohhh...just like that!”, you cried out as he reached down between your legs to circle your excited nub of flesh. “Geralt! Geralt, I-I-ah, Geralt!”, you gave a wild, trembling cry as you felt that glorious burst of your climax overcome you, your passage fluttering madly around Geralt’s pulsing length. 

A few more thrusts and he spent himself inside you, pulling out, he grasped his cock as he shot thick ropes of seed on your ass, thighs and calves. He was out of breath as he falls next to you in the mud. You stayed in that position till you could think clearly. 

“Geralt, we need to find shelter”. There was no sign of the storm easing any time soon, and it never occurred to you until now just how dangerous being out in the clear as lightning flashed over you was.

“Hm”, he said looking at you with a smile, “And a hot bath”.

You stood up and threw on your clothes and watched him do the same. Once he was ready, he picked you up and walked over to Roach and placed you on top of him and hopped on behind you. Soon, you were riding through the forest towards Novigrad. Come morning you will have to come back and look for your horse. 

You couldn’t say that you weren’t glad to get out of the rain as Geralt turned Roach into a stable and hurried up the steps of an inn. He lead you up another set of stairs, in the direction of the room you were renting for the night.

“Geralt”, you said softly as you came to a halt on the steps and pulled on his hand. He turned to look at you.

“I do still love you”.

He smiled reaching for your hand, “I know”.


End file.
